


The Mummy: Rise of the Emperor

by Boomer1125



Series: The Mummy [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008)
Genre: 1946- Time Period, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Established Jonsa, Established Relationship, F/M, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jonsa has a kid, Jonsa is awesome, Post-World War II, it's a whole family adventure, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomer1125/pseuds/Boomer1125
Summary: It has been a year since World War II has been won.Now that the war is over, Sansa and Jon Snow are given a mission to see the Eye of Shangri-La safely returned to China but the run into some obstacles when they get there.Including their own 20 year old daughter, Cora.
Relationships: Cora Snow/Ming, General Ming Guo/Zi Yuan, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Series: The Mummy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539391
Kudos: 7





	The Mummy: Rise of the Emperor

_Long ago, a mythical battle between Good and Evil... played out in ancient China._

_The country was torn by civil war... with many Kingdoms struggling, for land and power._

_But one King, had the ruthless ambition to make himself Emperor by the sword._

_Kingdom by Kingdom, his armies swept away everything in it's path. And anyone who resisted, met a terrible fate. The country was his. He was now Emperor, of all unto heaven._

_He enslaved his conquered enemies and forced them to build his great wall and when they were dead or useless, he had them buried beneath it._

_The Emperor's mystics', taught him mastery over the five elements._

_Fire, water, earth, wood and metal._

The Emperor trained day in and day out to master the power that resided in him. Believing himself to be a god among men. 

_His power seemed without limit._

_He was the Master of millions', but like the lowliest peasant... he could not stop growing old._

"I have too much to do, for one lifetime." The Emperor declared to his oldest friend and trusted ally, General Ming. He surveyed an expansive map of his empire wanting know what else was out there. 

_He needed to defeat, his last enemy._

_Death itself._

_One day news came, of a powerful witch..._

_Who was rumored to know, the secret to eternal life._

He ordered General Ming, to find this woman. 

_The sorceress was named Zi Yuan._

Ming was shocked when he was suddenly held at sword point by the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. 

_And she was nothing like Ming expected._

_\-----_

"Your Majesty." Zi Yuan said sinking into a graceful curtsy before the most dangerous man in the known world.

"Rise." The Warlord commanded.

Zi Yuan rose from her curtsy, keeping her eyes lowered, not wanting to make eye contact with the tyrant who had caused so much pain and suffering because of his lust for power. 

"I do not possess the secret of immortality, my Lord. But I know where to find it." Zi Yuan replied.

The Emperor nodded in satisfaction, eyeing the beautiful woman who would answer all of his problems. 

He smirked slightly, picturing the woman in front of him to be his queen once she came back from her quest. 

Ming leaned down slightly as the Emperor whispered his command into his ear, "General. No man is to touch her. She is mine." 

Ming internally frowned in displeasure not liking the possesive way that Emperor eyed the brave woman who held him at sword point.

She deserves more respect than that from him. 

_On the western border, stood the Monastery of Tzu Fang, which housed, the greatest library in the ancient world._

_And Zi Yuan was sure, the secret to eternal life was here._

On their way to the Monastery, the couple spent their time around a campfire telling stories of their childhood. They felt a bond forming that they tried to ignore knowing what awaited them when they returned home. 

\------

Ming and Zi Yuan spent hours upon hours scouring the bookshelves. 

Zi Yuan handed Ming a scroll feeling her heart stutter in her chest when she saw felt his hand grasp hers. The pair shared a look that left them both feeling flustered as they tired to shake themselves from the desire the entrapped them. 

Zi Yuan eyed a wooden tube that was hidden in the bookshelf. She carefully pulled it from it's hiding place and opened it revealing a puzzle piece. 

Ming was throwing and catching the puzzle piece in borderm as Zi Yuan watched him amused at his antics. 

He stopped and leaned forward an interest to compare the front of the puzzle piece with the pattern inscribed in the table before him. 

"This is a key." Ming told Zi Yuan who smiled in realization as she grabbed the key from him and broke the pattern in the table. She inserted the key into the hole and turned it clockwise, revealing a lost tomb. 

_It was the long lost Oracle Bone._

_A collection of all the mystical secrets, of the ancient world._

_The Emperor's answer was here._

_Along with other magic, beyond imagining._

Ming and Zi Yuan gave into their passion for each other that night unable to ignore the desire and growing love that they held for one another. 

The lovers were unaware that someone was watching them. 

\----- 

"You have served me well. I will grant you anything you desire." The Emperor declared smiling in satisfaction as he watched the Zi Yuan curtsy before him. 

"I want to spend my life with General Ming." Zi Yuan whispered shyly, almost cautious in her posture. She hoped that the warlord would forget his lust for her and allow her to be happy with Ming. 

"Of course." The Tyrant smiled thinly, the young woman not noticing, blinded with elation at the prospect of marrying Ming to examine the warlords expression. 

Zi Yuan knelt in front of the spell book her fingers tracing over the ancient language that would bequeath the Emperor immortality. 

The Emperor felt as though he had the strength of ten men once the sorceress was done with her spell. 

"I feel the spell working. I am now immortal." The Emperor smiled with genuine happiness. A glint of satisfaction shining in his eyes as he imagined ruling over his kingdom forever. 

"Come, I want to show you something." The Emperor beckoned the beautiful woman forwards as he walked towards the balcony which overlooked the training yard. 

"Okay." Zi Yuan easily compiled trying to ignore the apprehension in her gut.

Zi Yuan joined the Emperor watching in horror as a crowd of men dispersed showing the pair on the balcony General Ming. She gripped the railing as it dawned on her that Ming's legs and arms were in chains which were attached to four horses. 

  
"Become my queen and I let him live." The emperor smirked as the sorceress's stomach twisted with dread as she watched her lover struggle with his shackles in desperation.

"Do what he says! Save yourself!" Ming shouted at Yuan, wanting her to be safe from harm. He knew that his old friend would never let him live for loving Yuan. 

But Ming did not regret the time he spent with the love of his life. 

And if he must die, he would die knowing that she was spared from the Emperor's cruel hands. 

"You will never keep your word." Yuan felt tears trying to escape her eyes, but she held them in as she turned her sorrowful gaze from Ming to glare accusingly at the Emperor. 

"You are right."

The Emperor turned to his men with a single nod singlaning Ming Guo death. He pulled out his blade stepping closer to the distraught Zi Yuan as she watched the love of her life scream in agony as he was dismembered in the most excruciating way possible.

She could only blame herself, if only they didn't fall in love. This wouldn't be happening. The lover of her life would not by dead at the hands of a power mad tyrant. 

He grabbed the struggling sorceress as she him trying desperately to escape his grasp. He ignored every blow that she gave him barely feeling it as he stabbed her in the side. 

"Now, join Ming in hell." The Emperor condemned the woman who he would've given the world too.

If only she hadn't betrayed him for a lowly soldier like General Ming. 

Zi Yuan clutched her bloody side as the tyrant tossed her aside. She weakly rose to her feet trying to get to the spell book and escape the palace. 

The emperor watched impassively knowing that she would be dead by sundown. 

He frowned in confusion feeling something wet run down his cheek. He wiped the mud from his cheek before he rushed inside to his throne feeling as though he had a thousand pound weight on his back. 

"What did you do to me?" the Tyrant demanded as he saw the woman gather the spell book in her arms as quickly as she could. 

"I cursed you and your army." Zi Yuan shouted in reply limping along as fast as she could, wanting to escape this cursed place. 

"Surround the Palace! The Emperor is in trouble!" One of the Litenaut's cried.

But it was to late as the guards started to show the same symptoms of Zi Yuan's curse. They bleed clay from their eyes and felt as though their bodies had been filled with lead. 

_The curse must never be lifted... or the Emperor will rise again, to enslave all of_ mankind.

Zi Yuan climbed onto a white horse having already packed the spell book into the satchel. 

She urged the horse to move faster, not knowing that her spell worked quickly.

The Emperor and his army were nothing but clay statues. 

_On that dark day, there will be nothing and no one, to save us._


End file.
